Un humano y una dragona
by Hydranoir
Summary: Nuestro protagonista Kazuo Niimura, ayudara a su compañera de trabajo Elma Joui, en sus problemas de la vida cotidiana, y en el camino, Kazuo se volverá mas cercano a Elma y, sin saberlo, también terminara ayudándola en sus problemas mas personales e internos.


**Capítulo 1: Kazuo y su compañera** **.**

Ah pasado dos semanas desde que yo, **Kazuo Niimura,** había empezado a trabajar en este gran edifico, pensaba que este trabajo sería perfecto para un flojo como yo. Lamentablemente, mi mala suerte actuó, no paso ni cuatro días hasta que mi jefe llego con una pila de hojas y las dejo sobre mi escritorio con una sonrisa en su cara, esperando que yo las revisara. Ahora que lo pienso, esto no es un trabajo, esto era una especie de castigo antiguo usado para torturar a los criminales, un momento, ¿Por qué me estoy comparando con un criminal?

Pero para ser sincero, esta tortura infernal pudo haber sido mucho peor, sino fuera por la chica que está sentada a mi lado ahora mismo.

Su nombre era **Elma Joui** , su cabello corto era negro con morado en los extremos, tenía los ojos azules y utilizaba unos lentes redondos, era bastante linda, a decir verdad. Tenía una extraña costumbre de comer dulces durante el trabajo, "siempre y cuando haga el trabajo está bien" era lo único que mi jefe decía ante esto, la próxima vez almorzaré en el trabajo.

Ella me ayudo desde que llegue aquí, explicándome todo lo necesario para hacer esto correctamente, le estoy muy agradecido, recordando todo esto, no sé si sentirme como un inútil o como un flojo con mucha suerte.

A diferencia de otros días, hoy estaba con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, tenía una bolsa de dulces en su escritorio, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en tocarlos. Pensando todo esto, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado viendo a Elma todo este tiempo. La preocupada Elma no tardo en percatarse de esto, volteo para observarme con sus ojos azules.

"¿Sucede algo Kazuo?" Su voz sonaba con tristeza mientras me observaba de manera curiosa con sus ojos azules.

"Nada Elma, solo estoy un poco pensativo"

"Ya veo" Dijo Elma antes de volver a observar la pantalla del PC, pero justo antes de tocar el teclado, soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a mirar el suelo. Elma agarro la bolsa de dulces de su escritorio y con una mirada de duda dijo:

"Kazuo, toma estos dulces, son un regalo de mi parte" Elma parecía bastante irritada al darme los dulces. Oye, si tanto los quieres cómelos.

Trate de agarrar la bolsa de dulces, pero Elma la sostenía con fuerza, yo también use la fuerza, pero aun así Elma no quería soltar los dulces.

"Elma, si tanto quieres comer los dulces simplemente cómelos, a mí me da igual, solo son dulces."

"El problema es que… Yo podría…" Elma empezó a jugar con sus dedos y hablar tan bajo que ni yo podía escucharla. Entonces, Elma se acercó hacia mi oreja y hablo en voz baja.

"Si como demasiados dulces, podría terminar engordando" Elma se alejó de mi oído y me observo con una cara avergonzada, yo estaba bastante confundido, ¿Cuántos dulces come Elma al día como para estar preocupada por eso?

"¿De verdad crees que algo así pueda suceder?" Me costaba imaginar a Elma engordando solo por comer dulces.

"Recientemente, la radio ha dicho que unas de las razones por las que los japoneses engordan es por consumir dulces" Ahora me estoy preguntando que estación de radio escuchas, aun así, creo que solo una minoría de Japón engorda por dulces.

"Kazuo, ¿tú qué opinas?" Elma me observaba con ojos expectantes, sentía como si mi respuesta fuera a decidir el destino del mundo, aun así, ¿Qué era lo que Elma quería escuchar exactamente?, supongo que ser sincero es la mejor opción.

"No estas engordando, y si lo hicieras ya se hubiera notado desde hace un tiempo y aun así no tienes por qué creerte todo lo que dice la radio, hay gente que le gusta desinformar a las personas, y la verdad es, que si te gusta comer dulces hazlo, no es un crimen, en Japón al menos."

Elma se quedó con los ojos abiertos ante mi respuesta, admito que me sentía como el tipo más sabio e inteligente del mundo, aunque no había dicho nada del otro mundo.

Elma volvió a mirar los dulces que había tenido en su mano todo el tiempo, su cara había cambiado a una más alegre, esta era la cara de Elma usual. Entonces, Elma empezó a comer sus amados dulces, de repente puso la bolsa de dulces enfrente mío.

"Toma Kazuo, gracias por ayudarme con este problema" Y entonces, Elma me dio uno de los dulces y me dedico una linda sonrisa, admito que, por un momento, me eh sentido en el cielo por esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa, es otra prueba de Dios nos quiere y otra razón para ir al trabajo.

El tiempo paso, ya era la hora de irme a mi casa, recogí mis cosas y abandoné este gran edificio. Yo tengo que tomar el tren para llegar a mi departamento. Mientras caminaba hacia la estación, escuche que alguien grito mi nombre.

"¡Kazuo!" Era la linda Elma, parece que, sin darme cuenta, habíamos tomado el mismo camino. Casi siempre, cuando salgo del trabajo, estoy consumido en mis pensamientos, y para cuando salgo de ellos ya estoy dentro de mi departamento, pero parece que hoy va a ser Elma quien me saque de mis pensamientos.

"Kazuo, ¿tú también vas a utilizar el tren, está bien si te acompaño?" Elma y dijo todo eso con una sonrisa, me era totalmente imposible decir que no a esa sonrisa.

Y fue así, como Elma junto conmigo, comenzamos a conversar de cosas tan rutinarias como, que íbamos a cenar cada uno, sobre cosas del trabajo, entre otros.

"Ya estamos cerca de mi parada, por cierto, Kazuo, ¿tienes planes para mañana?" Les juro que no sabía si Elma hablaba enserio, pero, aun así, no es como si no yo fuera una persona con una agenda muy importante, mi agenda real incluía, ver la televisión en mi cama, jugar al World of Warcraft en mi PC y la más importante, comer y luego dormir, mi agenda no ha cambiado mucho desde mi nacimiento.

"No tengo nada importante que hacer mañana realmente, ¿Por qué preguntas Elma?"

"Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor, es muy importante para mí. Encuéntrate conmigo en la siguiente dirección y hora" Entonces Elma saco un papel, empezó a escribir una dirección y una hora, luego procedió a entregármelo.

"Oh, esta es mi parada, adiós Kazuo, te veo mañana" Entonces, Elma se bajó del tren, unos cuantos minutos más, yo también me bajé del tren y procedí a irme a mi departamento. Es curioso, pero por el resto del día, lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi cama y preguntarme que era el favor tan importante que Elma me pediría mañana, por culpa de eso a penas dormir unas 4 horas.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

 **Bueno, este es el primer "fanfic" que escribo en mi vida, este es el primer capítulo, por lo que no me sorprendería que hubiera cometido una gran cantidad de errores de novato, probablemente saque un segundo capítulo, ya que tengo algunas ideas interesantes con las que me gustaría experimentar. Tratare de mantener la personalidad y el humor de los personajes originales intactos, ósea, igual al del manga/anime. Agradezco todo tipo de crítica y opinión.**

 _ **-Hydranoir**_


End file.
